Love Live! Sunshine!! The School Idol Movie Over The Rainbow
"Love Live Sunshine! The School Idol Movie Over The Rainbow" is an animated motion picture from Love Live! Sunshine!! series, announced as part of "Aqours Hop! Step! Jump! Project". The movie premiered on January 4, 2019. Summary TBA Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa Videos Gallery Notes & Trivia * This is the 2nd motion feature in the Love Live! franchise. * Several of the locations in this Movie are based on real life locations: ** The place where Aqours dance in the PV teaser is Piazza di Spagna, one of the most famous squares in Rome. ** The decrepit school that the 2nd and 1st years transferred to are based on a Storage Facility building located at Numazu. * This film marks the first full appearance of Mari Ohara's mother. * The film features a different origin for Riko: In the manga, she is first transferred to Uranohoshi High School for the first time as her father went to work here. In this film, a younger Riko made an appearance during Chika and You's childhood flashback. * The camera that a woman wields is able to film an 8K resolution video, which is similar to the FDR-AX45 Professional Camcorder manufactured by Sony. *The Rhododendron Flowers seen in the Hop? Stop? Nonstop! segment is used as gifts for Mother's Day in Italian countries in real life. In that case, Mari standing beside the flowers while singing to represent her actual feelings to her mother, complete with the petals flying forward, solidifying the fact that Mari thanked her mother for her great care. Continuity Notes The notes below are from the trailers/special PVs before the movie's release. Further details will be added/updated many weeks later after the movie's premiere outside Japan. *A younger Chika and You made their reappearance since I Want to Shine!!. Likewise, a younger Riko also appears since Catch the Transfer Student!. *Aqours began to sing Bokura no Hashittekita Michi wa… after WONDERFUL STORIES in the second season's last Episode. *The shop that Aqours passed by (along with the same cat that the owner helds) is previously seen in Awaken the power. *The 2nd Years (Chika, Riko, and You) and the 1st Years (Ruby, Yoshiko, Hanamaru) are now transferred to a new school since Uranohoshi Girls' High School's closure in the final episode of the Second Season. *Mari took a trip to Italy since the reveal of her plan in Finding a Way to Shine. *Mari Ohara's mother reappears in full since her daughter's flashback in Finding a Way to Shine. *Chika refers Dia with a "-chan" suffix since Don't Call Me Dia-san. *Mari's mother does a similar low-flying ability on her helicopter, as a callback to her daughter's in First Step. *Yoshiko points out Hanamaru's metabolism since the latter is seen eating a large amount of food in the Anime's two seasons. *During the night time sequence in Tousou Meisou Mobius Loop, The three girls' headbands are shaped after constellations: Ursa Major (Dia), Polaris (Kanan), and Cassiopeia (Mari). The third's headband is also a callback to younger Mari's stargazing chart in Finding a Way to Shine, as the Cassiopeia can be seen in the chart. NOTE: This section contains a small number of spoilers, mostly from attendee bonus film strips. Click expand if one doesn't mind about reading it. *You wore her pair of glasses since Aye-aye, My Friend. *Prelude (Riko's pug) reappears since Our Own Radiance. *Chika's father finally appears in full body since his partial appearance in Finding a Way to Shine and Sea of Light, though his face is still obstructed. Errors & Goofs The errors below are from the trailers/special PVs before the movie's release. Further details will be added/updated many weeks later after the movie's premiere outside Japan. *'Continuity Errors': While the flashback in the beginning of the movie is considered as Chika and You's first meeting with Riko, none of them actually remembered each other after Riko transfers to Uranohoshi Girls high. *'Official Bio Inconsistencies': Mari's official character introduction (and the flashback in Finding a Way to Shine) reveals that her mother is Japanese, but the said character in her full appearance in this movie has blonde hair instead of brunette, and speaks in a heavy foreign accent, implying that she's a mixed blood like her daughter. Category:Movie Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!